Mello plays with Matt's Wii
by Elizabeth Mills
Summary: This was written for a friend who wanted to see Mello playing one of Matt's video games.


It's been awhile since I uploaded a story here, so I thought I'd change that. This story was written for a friend who wanted to see Mello trying to play one of Matt's video games. I haven't played this game in a long while, so forgive me if it's not exactly as I've described, I was writing this all from memory. xD;

Warnings; swearing and mild violence

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sh... shit." Mello knotted his brows, looking desperately behind him as much as he could without moving his head. His arms jerked awkwardly, fingers almost, _almost_, shaking. He could eat obscene amounts of cocoa laden sweets and handle a gun like nobody's business, but he was struggling at _this_?

He threw down the slim pieces of plastic, turning to Matt angrily.

"What the hell do you _mean_ this is the easiest game you have?!" He asked, rage surging forth as the happy, giggle laden tune played behind him.

Matt barely looked up at him through his orange tinted goggles he seemed to always have on. He paused the game in his PSP, sighing tiredly.

"Well, it _is_. I don't think you'd fare so well in Brawl and I don't think I can very well give you Metal Gear Solid." Matt said, trying not to insult the blond, but at this point is was a moot effort.

Mello grabbed the neck of his vest roughly, jolting him.

"You think I'd be worse at a fighting game and a mechanic's game than at this child's toy? This game is _below_ me Matt, don't get so fucking smug." Mello said, leaning closer to Matt, gritting his teeth ever so slightly. Matt sighed. Mello sure had a short temper.

"Listen, Metal Gear Solid isn't a mechanic's game and Wario Ware isn't simply a child's toy." Matt said, trying his best not to let his amusement show.

"Then what the hell kind of game do you call it when I have to somehow pull hair out of a nose?" Mello asked, feeling insulted and a little silly. If not mechanics then what would something called Metal Gear Solid be about? Welding?

"Well, there are a lot of different mini games, maybe that one's not for you?" Matt supplied, looking at Mello earnestly. Mello simply sighed and pushed Matt against the couch, letting go of his vest.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, this better not be a waste of my time." Mello said, none too subtly letting the back of his hand graze across the gun he always kept on himself. Matt decided not to mention that trying out one of his video games was Mello's idea in the first place. Although threats of shooting him were empty at best, he had no doubt that Mello's violent side could get the best of him.

So Mello turned back to the television screen, picking up the connected pieces of plastic that he'd thrown down a moment before and began playing again.

He had to pretend to wash a plate. Okay, easy enough. SHUREKIN!

Time to… shave a sheep? He moved the razor jerkily, the bomb at the corner of the screen soon exploding, causing the screen to go back and for one of his turtles to be hurtled off screen. KATANA!

Mello tried his best to focus on doing the next asinine task and not wishing the cheerful anime styled characters from the beginning video of this level would kindly stuff their random words up their ass. Music notes were now hoping along the screen, in time with something clamping down on them. The last one came, and Mello moved the Wiimote to no avail. Another turtle was whisked away from him as the cheerful voices screamed NINJUSTU! at him.

He only had half of his turtles left(he didn't quite know why they were turtles… did ninjas use turtles as currency? It made no sense.), and he was in no position to lose the other two so soon. He had to trace a triangle. Now he felt quite insulted. How in the world was tracing a simple shape as easy as finding out what to do to music notes and doing so in the time limit? He traced the shape with ease and noticed he couldn't hear that familiar clicking he had heard earlier. Matt wasn't playing his video game, which only left one alternative. Matt was watching him. The cheerfully voices yelled out another ninja-y word, Mello dully noted. He was more wondered why Matt was watching him and not playing his oh-so precious video game.

He ignored that for the time being and looked back, just missing how to hold the 'form baton' and instead seeing a slightly transparent elephant nose, a tree, and a trash can. He didn't see any trash on the floor. Was he supposed to feed the apple he just noticed to the elephant? Did elephants even eat apples? It's not like he could see the damn thing's mouth as it were anyway… and if he wasn't supposed to—

Bomb exploded, a turtle was pushed off the screen and the cheerful voices screeched NINJA! in harmony. One turtle left. At this point, Mello decided he'd probably make a poor ninja.

The next mini-game, as Matt so called it(although Mello had protested that the word game implied something fun, and that was clearly misleading.), came up. A green boy, matching the green background pushed his palms forward, his face making an awkward smile. Mello forgot to play for a moment. Of all the strange things, this was somehow able to be even stranger. The boy pushed his palms out again, and Mello went to hit him back, missing by no more than a second, he was sure. The boy looked disturbingly gleeful.

Matt was having a hard time not laughing. Mello thrust forward again, successfully knocking the 'little bastard'(as Mello had so fondly dubbed him), making Mt Fuji in the background explode. He was doing better, but still, it was quite amusing.

Mello gave himself a moment to enjoy his victory of moving onto the next stage, able to ignore the cheerful voices for once, until he saw his task.

He had to play as a Japanese school girl, and was told to "Squat!". Mello didn't hear his inner voice telling him to just move the Wiimote up and down, and instead managed to squat twice in his rather tight leather pants. The girl suddenly had ripped muscles and was surrounded by men. Matt couldn't hold back his laughter any more. Mello turned to him, thoroughly pissed off already. He didn't even pay attention to what the cheerful voices were yelling this time (although is sounded like they said SHURIKIN! again) as he whirled around to face Matt.

"Find this funny?" He asked, not in the mood to be mocked and ridiculed. (As if he ever was to begin with.)

Matt took a moment to try and stop laughing before answering, but by then it was a moot point. Matt glanced beyond Mello for a moment not quite meeting the blond man's eyes. Mello leaned in closer, staring Matt right in the eyes (or the goggles, you could say) and gave him a look that dripped with venom.

"Will you fucking _look_ at me Matt? How damn hard is it to not be a total bitch when someone is finally getting good at that piece of shit you call a game and— damn it, what the hell are you pointing at Matt?" Mello asked, the hand Matt had slowly raised and pointed beyond him finally annoying him enough to acknowledge it. Matt simply grinned.

Sighing, Mello turned around, horror etching his face at the sight of what he saw.

Game over.

He was doing so well, and had suffered so much to get where he was. He wheeled back on Matt and took out his gun, pointing it at his temple, rage shooting through his veins.

"You made me lose, Matt!" Mello unlatched the safety, glaring daggers at him.

"Well, Warioware isn't for everyone…" Matt said calmly, almost to himself.

Mello moved the gun away, choosing to hit him with the end of the barrel over shooting him. He put the safety back on and put it away.

"Well then, get me that game about welding or something already! Christ Matt, what the fuck is your problem?" Mello retorted, annoyed but still determined.

Matt simply sighed and gave up. It wasn't worth telling him what Metal Gear Solid actually was anymore, he figured if he was so adamant that he could figure it out himself. And if it was as amusing as watching him play Wario Ware? Well, then another welt would be more than worth it.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
